Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/19 November 2017
23:54:45 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:55:42 Colorful Gamma: tremenda we 23:55:45 Colorful Gamma: a 23:56:50 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 23:56:54 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:58:44 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 00:04:47 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:05:21 Colorful Gamma: Me terminé el nivel final. (dummy) 00:05:26 Vapormyst: ok 00:05:34 Colorful Gamma: Pero ahora legal. (? 00:05:38 Vapormyst: acabo de respirar 00:05:44 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 00:05:49 Vapormyst: acabo de volver a respirar 00:05:57 Vapormyst: he respirado por tercera vez. 00:06:00 Vapormyst: ahora por cuarta. 00:06:05 Vapormyst: y bueno ya por quinta y más 00:06:26 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 00:11:48 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:16:36 Yukine's Odyssey: Me aburro. 00:17:18 Colorful Gamma: juega a algo 00:19:34 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:20:03 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:21:04 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:21:33 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:23:02 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:23:26 Vapormyst: juega a la ruleta rusa con una pistola semiautomática 00:23:30 Vapormyst: siempre es divertido 00:27:54 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:33:32 BowserRDML: como revivir un chat muerto? 00:33:40 BowserRDML: !slots 00:33:40 HackMew: [ (Bolasmash) , (ghost) , (._.) ] 00:33:41 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:34:07 BowserRDML: !slots 00:34:07 HackMew: [ (champi) , (champi) , (mario) ] 00:34:10 BowserRDML: CASI 00:34:12 BowserRDML: !slots 00:34:12 HackMew: [ Pokeball , (mario) , Uboa ] 00:34:20 BowserRDML: !slots 00:34:21 HackMew: [ (mario) , (Bolasmash) , (stop) ] 00:34:27 BowserRDML: !slots 00:34:28 HackMew: [ (mario) , (._.) , (mario) ] 00:34:37 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:37:52 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:37:53 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:38:34 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:40:08 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:52:46 BowserRDML: !slots 00:52:47 HackMew: [ (champi) , Uboa , (mario) ] 00:57:48 BowserRDML: !slots 00:57:48 HackMew: [ (ghost) , (mario) , (champi) ] 00:57:50 BowserRDML: !slots 00:57:51 HackMew: [ Pokeball , (ghost) , Pokeball ] 01:09:07 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 01:09:12 BowserRDML: !noticeame 01:09:12 HackMew: No 01:09:15 BowserRDML: !noticeame 01:09:16 HackMew: No 01:09:19 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:09:44 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:09:56 BowserRDML: hi 01:10:02 Colorful Gamma: hi 01:10:12 BowserRDML: si preguntas por rol, aun no hay, pero seguro no tarda (? 01:11:05 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 01:11:14 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:11:17 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 01:11:40 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: suspiro 01:11:41 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:12:02 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:12:11 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 01:12:32 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Soy subnormal. Iba al chat de SU y termino aquí por no mirar la URL 01:13:12 BowserRDML: bienvenido a mi mundo (notbad) / 01:17:55 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:18:15 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1FP1DateAs 01:19:06 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: ¿Qué han leído recientemente? 01:19:07 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Puedo golpearte? 8? 01:19:10 Yukine's Odyssey: (?* 01:19:19 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:19:31 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: No, pero puedes golpear a esta pesadilla que hice especificamente para ese proposito. 01:19:49 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 01:26:06 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:37:04 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: que silencioso esto 01:38:13 BowserRDML: sip 01:44:08 BowserRDML: !slots 01:44:08 HackMew: [ (mario) , (stop) , (mario) ] 01:44:35 BowserRDML: !slots 01:44:35 HackMew: [ (stop) , (mario) , (champi) ] 01:50:23 Yukine's Odyssey: Jake and Roma are dead. (? 19:25:06 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:27:48 BowserRDML: es hackmew 19:28:28 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:28:29 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:28:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 19:28:33 Jake el mago: Hallo 19:28:57 BowserRDML: Hola a ambos 19:29:05 BowserRDML: maye, trajiste los tamales? 19:29:22 Paper Kirby 2390: Ahora no por favor 19:30:56 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:31:03 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 19:31:06 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:31:15 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 19:31:16 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:31:57 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 19:32:38 Jake el mago: k 19:36:09 BowserRDML: . 19:36:46 Colorful Gamma: volví 19:36:59 BowserRDML: hola kalee 19:43:15 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:43:29 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:43:30 HackMew: No 19:43:42 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:43:43 HackMew: No 19:43:48 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:44:32 Yukine's Odyssey: Hi Roma. 19:44:41 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:44:47 Yukine's Odyssey: Hi Jake. 19:44:56 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 19:48:17 ~ Metal Sonic21 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:48:20 Metal Sonic21: o/ 19:48:43 BowserRDML: Hi metal 19:49:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 19:49:20 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:49:21 HackMew: No 19:49:34 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:49:34 HackMew: No 19:49:40 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:49:40 HackMew: No 19:50:43 Metal Sonic21: !noticeame 19:50:44 HackMew: No 19:50:47 Metal Sonic21: !noticeame 19:51:20 Colorful Gamma: gg 19:52:35 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:53:05 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 19:53:07 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:53:07 HackMew: No 19:53:24 ~ Jessica aire ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:53:26 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:53:34 BowserRDML: Hola jessi y AD 19:53:40 Jessica aire: ola por si no saben ya subi dibujo a la pagina de tammuz,de cuerpo completo, vallan a ver al husbando 19:53:46 BowserRDML: ok 19:53:52 Jessica aire: aunque me falta hacerlo con armadura y con forma dragon 19:53:56 BowserRDML: yo aun debo terminar unas face expressions 19:54:02 Paper Kirby 2390: Ya lo vi en fb (?) 19:54:04 BowserRDML: aunque tipo chibi 19:54:10 Jessica aire: lkjdsla lose ita (?) 19:54:16 Jessica aire: tu ves todo lo que publico (? 19:54:23 Paper Kirby 2390: Exacto (?) 19:54:31 Jessica aire: el que diga que el traje de tammuz parece de conserje le pego 19:54:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Está bastante bien 19:54:49 Jessica aire: tu como siempre apoyandome <3 luv u 19:54:56 Paper Kirby 2390: <3 19:55:33 BowserRDML: jessi nada mal el diseño, me gusta 19:55:37 Jessica aire: yay <3 19:55:38 Jake el mago: Yo si miro 19:55:52 Jessica aire: tu mirastepor que yo te lo mande 19:55:54 Jessica aire: asi no se vale 19:56:00 BowserRDML: jake, cuando dejaras de asustarme con un comentario repentino? 19:56:07 Jake el mago: Pero siempre estoy dispuesto, y sabes que me gusta 19:56:17 Jake el mago: Por que no tengo FB 19:56:20 Jake el mago: en el sentido de que 19:56:24 Jake el mago: no puedo ver las publicaciones 19:56:27 Jake el mago: solo tengo messenger 19:56:44 Paper Kirby 2390: Rip cuando logre ver y vea todas las aves que comparto 19:57:09 Colorful Gamma: Jessi 19:57:12 BowserRDML: maye, y lo curioso es que solo por ver los memes entro al fb 19:57:20 BowserRDML: y los de las aves en especial 19:57:21 Colorful Gamma: por qué hay tanto yaoi en la página de Tammuz 19:57:25 Paper Kirby 2390: xd 19:57:42 Jessica aire: por que tiene novio kalee (?) 19:57:48 Jessica aire: simple y sencillo xdxd 19:57:50 Colorful Gamma: pero por qué tanto 19:57:50 Colorful Gamma: (? 19:57:53 Jessica aire: bueno pues asi si vale jake 19:58:05 Jessica aire: ah por que,marsh y yo estabamos pendejos con la ship antes de que fuera canon 19:58:13 Jessica aire: aun hay mas pero me da weba subirlos (?) 19:58:16 Colorful Gamma: a 19:58:25 BowserRDML: yo nunca he dibujado uno de mis personajes en su ship ahora que lo pienso 19:58:35 BowserRDML: s y creo que nunca lo hare 19:58:41 Jessica aire: marshxtammuz es la unica ship canon que tengo 19:58:52 Jessica aire: por que ROSE se niega a que alest deje de ser joto 19:58:53 BowserRDML: y las no canon? 19:59:00 Jessica aire: no canon tengo como 2 19:59:06 Jessica aire: por que nadie quiere shippear conmigo (?) 19:59:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Alest es joto? 19:59:18 Jessica aire: no no 19:59:24 Jessica aire: osea no lo digo en el sentido de joto de gay 19:59:28 Jessica aire: digo de joto de mamon (? 19:59:29 Jake el mago: Vada 19:59:34 BowserRDML: wat 19:59:44 Jake el mago: Al final Paises Bajos se retiro del territorio y no tuve que darle nada a cambio 19:59:47 Jake el mago: victoria para Portugal 19:59:51 BowserRDML: bien 19:59:58 Colorful Gamma: Yo recuerdo que tengo un solo ship canon y nadie lo apoya 20:00:01 Jessica aire: joto en el sentido que parece gay pro que no quiere revelar sus sentimientos (?) 20:00:01 Colorful Gamma: (:() 20:00:06 Colorful Gamma: (:c)* 20:00:07 Jessica aire: YO QUIERO SHIPS,DENME SHIPS 20:00:11 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:00:25 Colorful Gamma: /me le tira Roseerio (? 20:00:50 Jake el mago: yo tengo.... 20:00:52 Jessica aire: NO OSEA 20:00:54 Jessica aire: SHIPS CON MIS PJS 20:01:03 Jake el mago: Pero solo tienes como 3 20:01:03 Colorful Gamma: anuma 20:01:06 Jake el mago: (? 20:01:07 Jessica aire: por eso 20:01:09 Jessica aire: quiero mas 20:01:09 BowserRDML: yo tengo.. 20:01:10 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 20:01:16 Colorful Gamma: Haz más personajes shippeables (? 20:01:16 Jessica aire: de esas 3 una es canon namas 20:01:22 Jake el mago: Pero no se puede hacer nada con Campe 20:01:23 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:01:25 Jessica aire: PERO TENGO RESTO DE PERSONAJES (? 20:01:28 Jake el mago: Por que es de la realeza 20:01:28 BowserRDML: chazzxdaten, warkenxlaira (rip laira) y .... no me acuerdo que otros 20:01:33 BowserRDML: porque muchos no son canon aun 20:01:35 Jake el mago: Bueno, se podria casar con otro miembro de la realeza 20:01:43 Jessica aire: tengo las versiones alternas de jessi,los hermanos de tammuz,joshua,el descendiente de joshua... 20:01:43 Paper Kirby 2390: BlazhxAkumako (?) 20:01:43 Jake el mago: No se como sea la monarquia en Anacondraka 20:01:45 Paper Kirby 2390: Okno 20:01:48 Colorful Gamma: XDDDDDDD 20:02:00 Colorful Gamma: Who's Joshua 20:02:01 Jessica aire: pero con joshua solo se pueden caderonas sorry 20:02:03 Jake el mago: Joshua es lo mismo 20:02:11 Jessica aire: el dictador de creepyshradow 20:02:15 Colorful Gamma: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 20:02:22 Colorful Gamma: Lo shippeo con Cohnin 20:02:23 Colorful Gamma: (? 20:02:27 Jessica aire: eso me recuerda ue tengo que difgitaliza su cuerpo completo 20:02:29 Jessica aire: quien es cohnin 20:02:33 Colorful Gamma: El niñito 20:02:34 Colorful Gamma: (? 20:02:36 Jessica aire: cual 20:02:47 Colorful Gamma: el que nadie conoce 20:02:47 Jake el mago: uno irrelevante 20:02:49 BowserRDML: Blazh x akumako es canon 20:02:51 BowserRDML: pero irrelevante 20:02:54 Jessica aire: sta woman 20:02:56 Colorful Gamma: anuma 20:03:03 Jessica aire: joshua solo aceptaria mujeres caderonas namas 20:03:04 Jake el mago: Ah cierto 20:03:10 Colorful Gamma: Jessi 20:03:10 Jake el mago: Entonces tengo 3 (? 20:03:10 Jake el mago: Creo 20:03:11 Jessica aire: por eso se le insiuo a juno en el torneo (?) 20:03:12 Jake el mago: Ships 20:03:13 BowserRDML: el mack x liliya me tiene harto 20:03:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Ginger x Seph está muerto 20:03:15 Paper Kirby 2390: Pinshi Sky 20:03:15 Colorful Gamma: lo decía por lo de los niños 20:03:16 Jake el mago: Pero uno estaba planeado 20:03:16 Paper Kirby 2390: (?) 20:03:24 Jessica aire: joshua no es pedofilo (¡ 20:03:24 Jake el mago: Asi que no cuenta 20:03:28 BowserRDML: pero aun tengo un plan B con respecto a liliya 20:03:29 Colorful Gamma: No eso no 20:03:30 BowserRDML: (emmm) 20:03:34 Colorful Gamma: ACHILIYA 20:03:37 Colorful Gamma: tengo dos 20:03:38 Colorful Gamma: (? 20:03:45 BowserRDML: kalee, no cantes victoria tan rapido 20:03:49 Colorful Gamma: nel 20:03:52 Jessica aire: alguien shipee algo conmigo 20:03:59 Colorful Gamma: Jessi x Pudin 20:03:59 BowserRDML: jessi 20:04:03 Jessica aire: best 20:04:08 Jessica aire: esa ya e canon (? 20:04:11 BowserRDML: jessi x lanza 20:04:11 Jake el mago: Si tuvieras mas personajes relevantes lo haria (? 20:04:15 BowserRDML: bueno 20:04:20 Colorful Gamma: Shippeo Roma x Las aves del rol 20:04:20 Yukine's Odyssey: Volví. 20:04:22 Colorful Gamma: no ya sé 20:04:25 Colorful Gamma: Roma x Avedrang 20:04:28 Jessica aire: si me dejaras meter a mis personaje slo haria (? 20:04:29 Jake el mago: No se si es triste que los unicos ships que hacen de Jessi son con objetos inertes (? 20:04:30 BowserRDML: solo tendria un personaje que podria shippear con un personaje de jessi 20:04:45 Jessica aire: jessi ya esta shipeada locos (?) 20:04:47 Jessica aire: alguie que no sea jessi 20:04:50 BowserRDML: porque todos los demas no puedo analizarlo 20:05:02 BowserRDML: dije con un personaje de jessi 20:05:03 Jake el mago: Bueno, Accalea esta muerta 20:05:05 Jessica aire: ah 20:05:05 BowserRDML: non con jessi 20:05:07 BowserRDML: sta woman 20:05:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Me pusieron crema 20:05:09 Colorful Gamma: Yo tengo a todos mis personajes solteros, aprovechen. (? 20:05:09 Jake el mago: Los demas, olvide sus nombres 20:05:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Me paralizaron 20:05:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Odio la crema 20:05:14 Paper Kirby 2390: Aiuda 20:05:20 Colorful Gamma: Roma 20:05:22 Colorful Gamma: lávate 20:05:24 Jessica aire: alex,karlos y ka algo 20:05:25 Colorful Gamma: quítate eso 20:05:26 Colorful Gamma: fast 20:05:26 Colorful Gamma: (? 20:05:28 Jessica aire: y jesse 20:05:32 Jessica aire: con quien tonces vada 20:05:42 Jake el mago: Alex, ese tipo mola (' 20:05:47 BowserRDML: lee el Motorola Prestado 20:05:48 Jake el mago: (?* 20:05:50 Colorful Gamma: Alex Huracán 20:05:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Accalea x 100zia 20:06:01 Jake el mago: lol 20:06:13 Colorful Gamma: Roma x Avedrang x2 20:06:13 Jake el mago: nonono 20:06:19 Jake el mago: Accalea x Buda 20:06:31 BowserRDML: recorde 20:06:37 BowserRDML: tengo un personaje inshippeable 20:06:38 Jake el mago: nonononononono 20:06:40 BowserRDML: (doge) 20:06:40 Jessica aire: sdksajsa 20:06:49 Colorful Gamma: ¿Qué pasa si un personaje se enamora de su 2p/nyo? (marsh) 20:06:54 Jessica aire: jake no se por que te agrada alex (?) 20:07:03 Paper Kirby 2390: Es narcicismo (??????) 20:07:25 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:07:26 BowserRDML: kalee, no por favor 20:07:26 Paper Kirby 2390: Eso (?) 20:07:26 Jake el mago: ya se cual 20:07:38 Colorful Gamma: Sólo pregunto qué pasa 20:07:41 Colorful Gamma: no estoy yan loca 20:07:43 BowserRDML: ..... 20:07:43 Jake el mago: k 20:07:45 Colorful Gamma: tan* 20:07:46 BowserRDML: xDDDD 20:07:55 Jessica aire: HAHAHAH 20:07:56 Jessica aire: SJDKSAHJKSAH 20:07:58 Paper Kirby 2390: El comando de ships al azar está vivo? 20:08:07 Paper Kirby 2390: O: 20:08:12 Paper Kirby 2390: ESTÁ VIBO 20:08:14 Colorful Gamma: Madre mía Willy 20:08:16 Paper Kirby 2390: ptm 20:08:17 Jessica aire: omg 20:08:19 Jessica aire: jsdja 20:08:25 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:08:26 Jessica aire: kek 20:08:31 Colorful Gamma: Ahí tienes 20:08:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Me dio autocancer por vibo 20:08:48 Colorful Gamma: rip Roma 20:08:49 Jake el mago: lol 20:08:59 Colorful Gamma: hi Shawl xd 20:09:07 Jessica aire: quien es uri 20:09:22 Colorful Gamma: un ave 20:09:22 Jake el mago: creo que era una mascota 20:09:27 BowserRDML: Uri es un loro 20:09:32 Jake el mago: dios mio el lag 20:09:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Es mi perico mascota 20:09:47 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 20:09:48 HackMew: No 20:09:48 Jake el mago: tardo 10 segundos en que se enviara el mensaje 20:09:54 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 20:10:09 Paper Kirby 2390: Listo (?) 20:10:29 Colorful Gamma: no mamen 20:10:33 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:10:36 Colorful Gamma: Diman te quedas soltero (? 20:11:15 Jessica aire: JSDASK 20:11:17 Jessica aire: es verdad 20:11:17 Colorful Gamma: LOL 20:11:22 Jake el mago: loooool 20:11:32 Paper Kirby 2390: No 20:11:42 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 20:11:43 HackMew: No 20:11:55 Jessica aire: baia 20:11:56 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 20:11:58 Jessica aire: o esta mal 20:12:02 Paper Kirby 2390: K 20:12:07 BowserRDML: no gracias 20:12:09 Colorful Gamma: !noticeame 20:12:09 HackMew: No 20:12:17 Jessica aire: KEK 20:12:17 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:12:38 Paper Kirby 2390: ._. 20:12:38 HackMew: ._. 20:12:49 Colorful Gamma: !!! 20:13:15 BowserRDML: volv- 20:13:20 BowserRDML: tammuz x warken? a ok 20:13:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Olvidé el nombre de la otra (?) 20:13:41 ADgee: puedo añadir yo tambien? 20:13:46 Colorful Gamma: no 20:14:04 ADgee: /me iora 20:14:05 Jessica aire: voy a buscar en el spectrum espera (? 20:14:28 Jessica aire: Kamil 20:14:31 Paper Kirby 2390: Cambiaron mi modem 20:14:40 Jessica aire: skdjsa 20:14:43 BowserRDML: y que es kamil? 20:14:46 BowserRDML: quien* 20:14:48 Colorful Gamma: Kamila 20:14:53 Colorful Gamma: Kamilo 20:14:54 Colorful Gamma: No lo sé 20:14:56 Jessica aire: kamil es una de las versiones alternas de jessi 20:14:58 Colorful Gamma: creo que no tiene género 20:14:59 Colorful Gamma: (? 20:15:42 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:15:46 Jessica aire: sip 20:15:47 Megatroy: HEY CHAVALES 20:15:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 20:15:53 BowserRDML: HOLA MEGA 20:16:00 Jessica aire: !Add>Tammuz 20:16:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Voy a poner la contraseña del nuevo modem 20:16:06 Megatroy: VADA AMIGO JODER OSTIA 20:16:07 Metal Sonic21: o/ 20:16:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Me desconectare 20:16:10 Jessica aire: pusha 20:16:15 Megatroy: Qué tal los demás que no son Vada 20:16:18 Megatroy: METAL AMIGO 20:16:20 Jessica aire: hola mega 20:16:27 ADgee: Yo bien 20:16:43 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:16:56 Jessica aire: hmmm hoy tengo que digitalizar otro cuerpo completo de luxbriz....a quien digitalizo... que dicen digitalizo alguno que tenga en papel o creo alguno desde 0? 20:17:01 Megatroy: HOLA JESSICA 20:17:05 Colorful Gamma: Hola Mega xd 20:17:11 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:17:15 Megatroy: Que no he hablado lo suficiente contigo como para saber si eres mi amiga 20:17:18 Colorful Gamma: uno que tengas en papel 20:17:20 Megatroy: HOLA KALEE AMIGA 20:17:40 Jessica aire: okay entonces a papel tengo: -Jess (rediseño) -Accalea -Romeo -Joshua 20:17:45 Jessica aire: elije kalee 20:17:52 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:18:22 ~ Metal Sonic21 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:18:23 ~ Metal Sonic21 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:18:25 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:18:37 ~ Jessica aire ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:18:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Ya tengo mi nuevo modem 20:18:42 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 20:18:44 Paper Kirby 2390: Ojalá nunca se vaya el internet de nuevo 20:18:48 Jessica aire: o alguien mas elija 20:18:51 Jessica aire: ita escoje uno 20:18:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Extrañare el antiguo 20:18:53 Colorful Gamma: Romeo 20:18:57 Jessica aire: oh bueno 20:19:00 Jessica aire: ya escogio kalee 20:19:03 Colorful Gamma: gggggggggg 20:19:14 Jessica aire: bueno voy a escanearlo ya vuelvo 20:19:15 Paper Kirby 2390: !choose>Jess;Accalea;Romeo;Joshua 20:19:15 HackMew: Joshua 20:19:16 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:19:16 Paper Kirby 2390: (?) 20:19:24 Jessica aire: ya que (? salio romeo 20:19:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Weno, no me quejo (?) 20:20:12 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 20:20:12 HackMew: No 20:20:14 Colorful Gamma: Jessi: Voy a escanearlo. Yo: Deja le saco una foto de mala calidad con el celular. 20:20:21 Jessica aire: jkdsahkjh 20:20:23 BowserRDML: me aburro 20:20:28 BowserRDML: estare en la ausencia 20:20:30 Jake el mago: rol? 20:20:36 ADgee: yo me apunto 20:20:36 Jessica aire: antes me tocaba esperar a que jake me escaneara las cosas,pero ahora el scaner esta en m poder 20:20:37 Jessica aire: SI 20:20:38 Jessica aire: ROL 20:20:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Yes 20:20:40 Jessica aire: YESS 20:20:40 BowserRDML: pos si 20:20:40 Colorful Gamma: (dummy-- 20:20:58 ADgee: /me saca un cartel que dice "Me apunto al rol" 20:21:05 Jake el mago: hmmm... que hacemos... >En lo que estabamos en el normal >La investigacion por el arma legendaria 20:21:14 Paper Kirby 2390: >Normal 20:21:16 BowserRDML: lo primero 20:21:20 Colorful Gamma: ¿Cómo era el dado? 20:21:27 Jessica aire: normal 20:21:31 Colorful Gamma: bueno ya que 20:21:32 Colorful Gamma: :( 20:21:40 BowserRDML: C: bien diman, *usa papaya launcher en la entrada para abrirla* (?) 20:21:41 Colorful Gamma: Igual ni quería ir por el arma legendaria 20:21:41 ADgee: ..normal plis 20:21:42 Colorful Gamma: (? 20:21:46 ADgee: >Normal 20:21:54 Jessica aire: brb aguanten escaneo el dibujo de romeo 20:21:55 Colorful Gamma: *Diman no conoce ese movimiento* 20:21:55 BowserRDML: *meses despues* 20:22:05 Colorful Gamma: *Diman se ha confundido* 20:22:06 BowserRDML: todos arrepentidos de no buscar las armas* 20:22:19 Colorful Gamma: *Diman se golpea a sí mismo, pero esta vez fue apropósito* Category:Registro_del_Chat/2017